


Beautiful People

by Firstwivesclub



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstwivesclub/pseuds/Firstwivesclub
Summary: "And even though I should have been terrified, so scared of what was to come, I couldn't stop thinking about you, being without you, and those thoughts were scarier than anything I was facing."
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Beautiful People

When the alarm rings out, the sound is always sharp and abrasive. Usually, it's accompanied by a cautionary warning; a telephone ring followed by Janine's unmistakable Brooklyn greeting. But not today. Today there is no messenger and the sound rings out unexpectedly; it's loud and harsh against all of their ears. 

And it's abrupt cry causes all of them to startle. 

Wherever they're individually stationed; they immediately begin to stabilize. Their bodies springing into action as the audible recognition dawns. There's a flurry of commotion between them, followed by the unmistakable sounds of fabric against metal and the stomping of feet on concrete. And while Ray and Winston glide down to the first floor, Egon runs up from the basement; his body still smoking from an errant explosion. 

As the guys rush to put on their coveralls, the noise cuts off; The sudden shift into silence causing all of them to jump once more. Turning to the source, or the lack thereof, they find Venkman resting against the desk. His smile more smug than ever. 

Removing half a leg, Ray throws a jumpsuit in his direction. "Damnit Venkman what gives?"

"Well..." But instead of getting a chance to finish, his answer is curtailed by another sound that catches all of their attention. Hearing a distinct crunch, they turn, only to find their secretary standing in a pile of glass. 

Winston is the first of them to react. 

"Janine don't move." Making his way over to her, he's ever the gentleman, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her out of harm's way. Offering him a quick smile of thanks, she moves to grab a nearby broom and dustpan. Handing the other half back to Winston she starts to sweep up the remains of their shattered coffee pot. The other's watching on in silence. 

Her frustration gets the better of her.

"Peter this is the third coffee pot. You can not keep doing this shit!"

"I concur. I think we need a strict only Ms. Melnitz touches the alarm policy." Looking up she offers Egon a small smile. 

"Seconded." The suggestion approved by Ray. "And besides we can't afford to keep replacing this stuff whenever you decide to ambush us."

"Will everyone calm down a little. Why are you all so damn jumpy? I just needed everyone in the same room."

"And there are better ways to go about that Peter."

"Exactly what Egon said. You could have just come to each of us. It would have taken you what, like a minute more?"

"But where's the fun in that Winston?" 

"Alright, enough of all the bs." As she holds out the trash, Winston deposits the last of their deconstructed Mr. Coffee into the wastebasket. "What is so important that you needed us all to be here?"

"Well Red, if you must know, we got an invitation."

"To what exactly?" It's Egon who questions him as he finally pulls the chard goggles from his face. 

"A banquet."

"For what?"

"Jesus, you are all so impatient. No one appreciates my..."

"PETER!" His name is screamed in unison. The mounting frustration evident in all of their voices. 

"FINE! The mayor's finally throwing us a party for saving the city. It's a black-tie affair." He wiggles the invite and his eyes playfully. 

Ray makes his way over to where his friend is still perched, snatching the supposed invitation from his hands.

"Hey, no fair!" 

Waiving him off, the rest of them watch as his eyes scan the paper. "Well, it does look legit."

Danger averted, the petite woman makes her way through her bosses, sitting back down behind her own desk. "You boys have fun with that."

"But Janine you're invited too."

"I am?"

"Yeah, it says so right here." Flipping the face of it in her direction. 

Unable to make any of it out from where she's seated, this time she's the one making a grab at the paper. She quickly finds her own name emblazoned in gold font when it's finally in her hands. "Oh I guess I am."

"When is it, Janine?"

"This Saturday." Looking back up from the card-stock, she faces all of her boys. "You know what that means then. We have a week to clean ourselves up!"

X

Ever since their defeat of Gozer almost a year ago, they had been nothing but busy. Busy being a gross understatement, because most days, big businesses and the local citizens of NYC had them running ragged. The busting had become so non-stop, that most times Janine didn't get the chance to hang up before the phone was ringing again. It was a wonder to all of them how New York had survived this long without their services. So by the time Saturday rolled around, everyone was feeling overworked and exhausted and was looking forward to a chance to unwind. 

"Man this week really crept up on me." 

"I know what you mean. I feel like I blinked and Monday turned into Saturday."

"We'll with all this extra bustin', I'm excited for the chance to finally let loose."

"Yeah and drink until we make ourselves sick."

"Peter, I would advise you to consider taking it easy. Even if the alcohol is going to be free."

"All the better Spengs, but listen to you with the drinking advice." The taller man brushes past him, moving to do his tie in front of the mirror. With a devilish smirk, he prods the scientist further. "What not gonna let Janine do it for you?"

"No, I am in fact perfectly capable of tying a formal garment."

"Leave Egon alone Peter. He has more important things to worry about tonight and besides, Janine's not even here yet?"

"What do you mean she's not here yet!?"

"Are you losing it Venkman? Have you seen her? Did you hear her come in?" The amount of sarcasm in Winston's voice is astounding and Ray finds himself working to alleviate some of the tension between his friends. 

"Well to be fair she does have a lot more to do to get ready." Egon gives him a concerning look from across the room. Backtracking a little, he works to make his meaning clearer. 

"I don't mean...she always looks good. I just...we barely have to do anything. Just shower and shave."

"Still, if Red doesn't show up soon we're all gonna be late."

"And what are they gonna do if we are? Isn't this all for us anyway..." But the rest of his words are cut off by the sound of yelling from below. 

"I KNOW! I KNOW I'M LATE! TRAFFIC WAS A NIGHTMARE!" 

"Speak of the Devil and she shall appear."

"Shut up Peter and move." Pushing Peter to the side, even in a tux, Ray uses the fire-pole to make his exit. The three men left upstairs hear her voice carry as they move themselves to use the more sensible stairs. 

"Why the pole Ray?! Come here and let me make sure you're not wrinkled!" They enter into the large space just as she's begun brushing down the side of Ray's pant leg. With her check complete, she gets back up and that's when all of them are able to see her fully for the first time. 

And for a moment all of them are left a little speechless at the sight of her. 

Standing there before them, she's wearing a form-fitting evening gown, one with an outline that barely ghosts over her shoulders. It leaves most of her chest and arms uncovered, while the rest of the fabric hugs her curves in all the right places. The head to toe sequins catch beautifully in the overhead lights, shimmering as she shifts; their sparkle making it look like she's bathed in black diamonds. And without her glasses it's easy to see that her make up is the perfect complement but her hair is the biggest change. Her auburn locks have been straightened and waved, and they cascade down her shoulders elegantly. She resembles some old fashioned movie star; erotic without intending to be. 

And she's absolutely gorgeous. 

Peter finally lets out a low whistle at the sight of her. "DAMN sis."

"I mean Janine..."

"Oh no, what?" Her eyes widen, immediately thinking that something is wrong. Turning in her panic, she tries to get a better look at herself, to try and find what might be out of place, instead they all get a glimpse of her exposed back and the four men in front of her find themselves completely unprepared. Three manage to vocally offer their approval. 

"You just look..."

"Shit. You clean up nice."

The blush creeping onto her fair skin is unmistakable. "Ha, you think so?" 

"Damn yes. You look beautiful Janine." Ray gives her a quick kiss to the cheek before moving past her to grab his tuxedo jacket. 

"Seconded. Red if you were still single..."

She smacks him playfully with her clutch as he too heads for the door. "Shut it Venkman!"

Egon has remained suspiciously quiet throughout the entire encounter with their secretary. His eyes fixated on her. He hasn't moved. And the only indication he's even alive, is the deep inhale of breath he manages to take when Venkman slaps him hard on the back. Averting himself from her gaze, he nervously pushes his glasses up higher on his face. 

"So what is it? Are we gonna take Ecto to this thing or call a cab?"

"Winston my boy! On the Mayor's dime? I think not." Smirking he continues. "The ride's already outside."

Ray's the first to hit the street. "Peter a limo!" 

Hearing his excited cry the quartet makes their way outside. The hired driver coming around to open the door for the group of them as they do. 

"Yes Ray, now get in or were gonna be even later." 

"Look at this leather. It's so nice!"

"And here I thought we were all going to have to cram into Ecto. I mean I wouldn't have minded but..."

"Makes you think we should give the ol' girl an upgrade doesn't it?"

"Eh later. Nothing but luxury for us tonight." Once seated, Venkman signals to the driver "Once around the park James!"

Inside, Egon is seated next to Janine. And while the excitement of the others continues to carry on at full volume, no one is paying any attention to the two of them. Using it to his advantage he leans in to the woman beside him. Whispering, so he's not overheard, his words brush across her skin. "You look absolutely breathtaking tonight and I am finding it very, VERY hard to look at you right now." Moving impossibly closer, he chances a quick glance at the others before speaking to her again "It's a shame we're not alone right now." 

Pulling away he acts like nothing has happened. Joining seamlessly in the conversation with the others. But he knows her eyes are on him. Finding her hand on the leather beside him, he uses his fingers to trace the sensitive skin of her wrist, just beneath her bracelet. The simple action causing her to shiver. Brushing her hand fully over his, their fingers intertwine, holding on to one another for the rest of the drive. 

X

The rest of the limo ride is short and spent in companionable silence. Their nerves getting the better of them as they get closer to their destination. 

Arriving at the venue, the five of them are immediately escorted to the penthouse. Watching as the double doors open, they're met with a scene like something straight from a movie. 

Making their entrance, the Mayor's booming voice makes there presence known. Drawing everyone's attention, his voice carries as a spotlight cascades down around them. "And it is my pleasure to welcome our esteemed guests of the evening. The Ghostbusters!"

X

It's been a few hours since they arrived at the party, and as the night carries on, Egon finds himself alone. Trying to calm the rumbling in his stomach, he makes his way over to a table of appetizers. Not recognizing anything that's laid out before him, he chooses the least offending hors d'oeuvres and pops it into his mouth. When he does he suddenly finds himself surrounded by a small group of strangers. 

"So, Dr. Spengler is it?"

Turning around fully, a few older gentlemen have formed themselves into a semi-circle around him. Still in the process of chewing the poor tasting food, he works quickly to finish, mumbling a bit in his rush to answer. "Yes."

Wiping his hand on a napkin, he shakes the one offered to him and is introduced to a name by the name of Harold Filmore. 

"My colleagues and I were curious, what is it that you do exactly?"

"Well...uh...I facilitate the research. Design the equipment...make sure it's functional."

"And that's it?"

"I...I do assist in spectral capture and containment as well."

"I see. Weren't you working at Columbia prior to all of this?"

"Yes, yes I was." Trying to dispel some of his growing anxiety, he adjusts his glasses quickly. 

"I remember now. You were let go."

"Yes but..."

"Really such an odd choice of career for a family that's so prominent in the field of science."

"A professor?"

"No. Ghosts Dr. Spengler. Or should I say marshmallows." The people around them begin to laugh at the obvious insult and he can feel himself reacting to it. His face flushing and ears reddening in embarrassment. 

"Well...um...the paranormal it...it is" He rubs his neck, moving under his collar, desperately trying to find some reprieve from his steadily rising internal temperature. His unease causing him to stumble more on his words. "Technically...considered a branch of science." 

"Hardly. Although, I'm sure your father is very proud of your 'recent' accomplishments." 

At the mention of his father, he feels his face go numb. Wanting nothing more at the moment than to disappear. "My....father...." He tries desperately to speak but the words don't come. Thankfully someone else chooses to fill the void. 

"Excuse me, gentleman." A feminine voice cuts through his embarrassment. Her hand wrapping around his forearm possessively. Just her touch offers him much needed safety and relief. 

"Well hello, Ms. Melnitz?"

"Yes, hello. What were we all talking about?"

"Just the recent accomplishments of Dr. Spengler here."

"And how brilliant they are no doubt." Her defense of him is causing his chest to expand for an entirely different reason. 

"Precisely." 

"I mean without everything he's been able to create, the city would no doubt still be under siege."

But Harold Filmore isn't having any of her praise. "Who's to say really?" Thinking he's outdone her in this underhanded battle of wills, he offers her nothing more than a smug expression.

Except she's undeterred. 

"Well, until any of us are on top of a skyscraper, with a nuclear reactor strapped to our backs, and we're fighting against a God from another world, I'd imagine that only Dr. Spengler here, as well as Mr. Zeddemore, Dr. Stantz, and Dr. Venkman could in fact say."

The man before her doesn't make any attempt to speak and still, she doesn't stop.

"During the entire ordeal, I'm sure that most of us were cowering under our desks, waiting for it to all be over." Whether the statement applies to him or not doesn't matter, because his expression drops immediately in response to her accusation, leaving him more speechless than before. 

Not allowing him a rebuttal she makes their exit clear. 

"And I'd like to thank you so much for the stimulating conversation gentlemen but now you'll have to excuse us." Giving the men a slight nod she moves away, taking him with her.

Despite her coming to his aid, which he is thankful for, he's angry. Angry and upset with himself because he once again allowed his pride to be wounded. His inadequacies playing out in his mind as he rethinks the conversation he couldn't control. He's a grown man that still can't interact appropriately with his peers and it brings his buried insecurities screaming back to the surface. Yes, he's angry, and unfortunately for her, she's the only thing in front of him right now. 

"Well, they were completely terrible."

His voice is hard and even when he speaks to her. "Still Janine. We were having a conversation."

"Well it just seemed...I'm sorry. We can go back if you'd like."

"No"

"I didn't mean to..."

"I know but it's over."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm going to get a drink." It's clear she's shocked by his admission. 

"Are you sure?"

"What am I not allowed one?" The anger is overflowing now, his voice louder than need be. He needs to be alone before he says something he'll regret, to get her out of his line of fire. He just needed time to think.

"I wasn't implying anything I just...do you want me to join you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Go enjoy yourself." He removes her once comforting hand, the action rougher than he intended. He notices the hurt and concern that flash across her face but he's to upset with himself to even apologize. Balling his hands into tight fists, he can't fight through the lump in his throat to make any words come. 

Turning to leave her alone, he feels her eyes watching him as he goes.

X

Continuing to brood in his misery, he finds himself sitting alone at one of the banquet tables, secluded in a darkened corner. Watching as the crowd continues on without him. Watching as his girlfriend mingles with the elite effortlessly. 

Too engrossed in his self-deprecation he doesn't realize that someone is standing next to him until they start to speak. He's thankful to find that it's Winston. "Hey man mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He gestures for his friend to sit in any of the countless seats around him. 

"Man I don't know about you? But I'm beat. These events are not my thing. A quiet night in and I'm all set."

"I'll admit I feel much the same...." He doesn't get a chance to continue the conversation as Ray buts in, sitting down on the other side of him. 

"You think this party would have some decent food. What do the wealthy not eat?"

"Caviar not your style?" Winston throws him a smirk.

"No. Noodles. Pizza. Anything carb-centric would have sufficed."

As their conversation lulls, they turn their attention back to the party-goers. Watching as the festivities continue on without them. They spot Venkman cutting through the throngs of people, making his way over to his group of friends. All of them noting the two drinks he still has in his hands. 

"Still going strong I see?"

"Well, it's not like there's much else to do." The man's annoyance is clear. 

"Agreed."

Looking out again, the four of them find themselves watching the last member of their troupe. The only one of them that seems to be having any fun. 

"Hey, Spengs aren't you a little bit jealous? Seems like everyone here is pretty taken with Jaybird."

"Yeah, she hasn't stopped socializing since we got here. Are you still planning on..."

"I assure you, Peter and Raymond, I am fine." 

Except he's not. Internally he's fuming, watching the love of his life live hers without him. It offers him clarity, one that's bringing him closer to a sobering reality. He's not good enough for her, he can't be, and he knows what he needs to do. Sitting here, surrounded by his friends, he wills his emotions to remain in check. 

Eventually, they watch as Janine excuses herself, her eyes scanning the crowd searching. Peter raises a cocktail in the air, helping her spot them with ease. Coming over to them she sits down in the empty seat next to Ray. 

"This party is terrible."

"Agreed. What do you say we all get out of here and go back to being ourselves?"

"Absolutely."

When all of the members of the Ghostbusters are back on the New York City streets, they all seem to release an unrehearsed sigh of relief. And yet Egon remains silent. 

X

When they make it back to the firehouse, their party is immediately down by one. Egon making his exit and heading for the stairs. With the rest of them occupied and bringing in the food, none of them seem to take notice of his departure. 

"Thank God Antonio's was open. I thought I was going to starve!"

"Right? All I wanted was some booze and good eats"

"One out of two isn't bad I guess."

"Well, I'm at least gonna change first. No sauce on this suit."

"Novel idea Winston my man."

"Janine, you staying for pizza? Want a T-shirt to change into?"

"Yea..yeah. In a minute Ray. Where's Egon?"

"I'm not really sure. He's been acting a little weird since the party. More quiet than usual."

"Well, I'm gonna go find him. Save me a slice?"

He reaches out to give her hand a squeeze before heading for the kitchen. "You know it."

X

Opening the steel door she's met with a cool breeze floating on the night air. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she spots him; his figure silhouetted by the distant city lights. Devoid of his suit coat, the sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled up to his elbows. With his hands resting on the brick ledge, he watches the world go by. 

He's unphased by the sound of the metal as it clicks closed. Too lost in his thoughts. Speaking first, he turns at the sound of her voice.

"I wondered where you ran off to." 

"Hey." His tone is even and she's unable to read him. His eyes watching the glittering sequins shimmer as she makes her way closer to him. 

"Hey, yourself."

"I just...needed some fresh air. You don't have to stay, I'll be down in a bit." The small smile he offers her is completely unconvincing. But taking that as enough direction he returns to his original stance. She, however, remains unphased by his prompting. 

Making her way over to him, she invades his personal space. Snuggling her way in between his outstretched arms. The action a little more difficult with the added height from her heels but she manages. 

"Well unfortunately for you, this is exactly where I want to be." As she settles in between him and the world his arms instinctively wrap around her. 

The both of them look out to the city now. Watching as the lights dance and sparkle in the black. It's quiet as they revel in the closeness and the stillness of the night, just content in being with one another. She feels him nuzzle his chin into the crown of her hair. The subsequent sigh he releases causing the stands to ripple. 

"Egon what's bothering you?"

"Its nothing." But his arms squeeze her harder. 

Not accepting that as an answer, she turns in his hold, her back resting against the brick. Bringing a hand to the side of his face, her questioning eyes meet his sheepish ones. "It's not nothing." His eyes close as he releases another sigh, nuzzling deeper into her hand. 

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it...but I hope that whatever your feeling, you know you can always share it with me?"

"I do. I know that." Leaning down, he places a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her eyes closing softly at the contact. "I just thought...that as I got older, it would all get easier."

"What would get easier E?"

"Being around other people. Communicating." His next words are released in the saddest whisper she's ever heard "I'm inadequate."

Her face softens at his admission. "Egon..."

But he doesn't give her the chance to finish, squeezing her shoulders before releasing her. He starts to pace the space in front of her as he speaks. 

"Growing up, I had no time for friends. There was no playing outside, sleepovers, or birthday parties. I didn't get a chance to experience any of those normal social interactions with my peers, and I know it made me awkward. I know I'm not normal. But every year, I thought to myself, things are going to change. Told myself that it's going to get better; you're going to be better. Except it didn't and I'm not." He stops to look at her. "I'm nearing 40 and I'm still on the outside looking in."

"Why are you thinking like this?" Her voice is nothing but soft and comforting. 

"Because of the party. I don't fit in."

"Of course you do."

"But I don't Janine. After defeating Gozer I felt on top of the world. Tonight I just felt humiliated. I can't even hold a normal conversation with a stranger or stand up for myself. I'm embarrassing."

"E, no you aren't." Her words don't offer him any consolation before he resumes his pacing. 

"People look at me like...like...I don't know but God I am so tired of it." He stops, his back to her, and for a moment she doesn't know how to respond to the defeated man before her. 

"But people like Harold Filmore don't matter."

"You're right but you do Janine."

"E?"

He doesn't give her the chance to do anything before he turns and is speaking to her again. 

"I was so rude to you, and you were doing nothing but trying to help, you always are. I don't do that for you. I..." He stumbles as he rubs his neck hard. "I'm holding you back. I think...I'm always going to." His voice breaks terribly as he continues. His emotions getting the better of him. "I'm never going to be enough." 

"Egon, please."

"You deserve someone...so...so much better than me. Someone that can give you everything. I'm...not sure that I can. I'll understand if you want to leave..."

She can feel her frustration and her heart breaking for him all at once. This time she tries a different approach to the man pouring out his feelings in front of her. 

"EGON!" He finally stops ranting as she shouts. Startled by the interjection. Walking over to him she puts a tentative hand over his chest, her other grabbing at his tie, forcing him to meet her eyes. 

"Egon Elias Spengler. You are not inadequate. You are not incapable of anything and whatever self-doubt you have swimming around in that brilliant head of yours needs to stop."

"But.."

"No, this ends right now. You are more than capable of interacting with others." And he starts to protest some more but she tugs a little harder on his tie. "And you have plenty of people that love you. The ones that matter the most are downstairs right now. You NEVER have to try and be someone your not...not for anyone because you're beautiful just by being you." She doesn't miss the way his breath catches in his throat. "You're a good son, an even better friend, and a brilliant scientist. And don't forget you're a Ghostbuster. You saved the city E. I need you to see, what I and everyone else can."

She feels the moisture building up in her eyes, unable to hold back her emotions any longer. She's aware he can see it too. She works to hard speak through the lump in her own throat. Her voice is shaky and quiet when she does. 

"And... if you think...for one second that I would not want you...that I would want to leave..." Unable to finish, she looks down as the tears continue to fall. 

He reaches a hand up under her chin bringing her eyes back to him. It's clear he's fighting with his own emotions too, his eyes glassy and his voice just as tight. "I just wanted to make sure. To give you the option to leave if you wanted to. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I was short with you earlier. You don't deserve it. You deserve so much more than me." 

"How about you let me decide what I deserve huh?" Resting her head on his chest she wraps her arms around him; holding tight. "Egon, I love you. I'm not going anywhere and I'm sorry that I make you doubt that."

His arms wrap around her with the same force. "Don't apologize to me. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who's sorry for acting so foolish" Resting his head on top of hers he continues. "I don't doubt how you feel. I promise you."

"Alright then." He feels her smile against his chest. "But I want to say this too. Don't ever feel like you have to apologize for your feelings. Not to me. The way you think and express yourself will always be valid. I am very thankful that you trust me enough to share it with me."

"Always"

Pulling back, she places a soft kiss to his chest before looking back up at him. "You know, if you didn't notice, none of us had a good time tonight."

"I guess I was too wrapped up with my thoughts, but it really was terrible wasn't it?"

"Oh my God, it was awful! All those tight shirts and high society big wigs. It was just an excuse for them to wave all of their money around. They couldn't have cared less if any of us were there or not. That's not my idea of a good time." 

"So it wasn't just me then?"

"No way and I know the boys felt the same."

There's a bit of quiet between them, where they intertwine themselves again, but the biological manages to intervene. Egon's stomach rumbling loudly; it causes her to laugh. 

"Hungry?"

There's a devilish smirk plastered on his face. "Very" Leaning down his lips meet hers in a heated kiss. She reciprocates before pulling back lightly, smacking at his chest. 

"I meant for food!"

"Me too. What else could I have meant Ms. Melnitz?"

"Oh come on you silly man. Let's hope there's pizza left." Taking him by the hand she leads him back into the firehouse. 

X

Making their way to the second floor, it's easy to hear their friend's laughter echoing off the walls from below. Reaching the kitchen, just before the entrance, he grabs her wrist, catching her off guard. And before she has any chance to ask him what's going on, he pushes her up against the wall, kissing her hard. It's hot and passionate and before she has any chance to reciprocate he pulls away leaving her breathless. Giving her a playful wink, he rounds the corner out of sight. 

Taking only a second to catch her breath, she follows just behind him, finding the others seated at the table. The three of them already dressed down and eating. 

Predictably Peter is the first to comment on their arrival. "Oh, and where have you two been? Nothing kinky I hope. This is a place of business after all."

"Leave em' alone Venkman."

"We were just talking Peter."

"I needed a little air."

"Well, it's a good thing you got here when you did or Ray would have eaten' everything." 

The aforementioned man has a slice spilling out of his mouth. "Hey! I'm not an animal. There's enough for everyone" 

Laughing the both of them sit down to join their friends. Getting caught up easily in the company, the conversation, and the laughter. And as the night continues on he offers her a smile from across the table, one she easily returns in full. Finally seeing the weight lift from his shoulders, as his smile continues to brighten. 

X

After some time, with the food gone, and the dishes cleaned, Winston clicks of the light bathing them all in semi-darkness. Calling it a night, the others head to the other end of the floor for some much-needed sleep. Peter, on the verge of heading there himself, hangs back a bit before addressing his friends.

"You coming too Red?"

"I..." She doesn't get the words out as Egon finishes for her. 

"I will be escorting her home tonight."

And this time Peter offers them no funny business, just a genuine smile. "You two kids enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Peter. See you on Monday" Venkman gives her a knowing wink before heading out of sight. 

She turns to him then. "Escorting me home are you?"

"Yes mam" 

Descending the stairs to the first floor he reaches for his tuxedo coat, making sure it's securely wrapped around her shoulders before they head outdoors. 

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

X

It takes them a while, walking arm in arm through the deserted streets. The night wind and the amiable conversation the only sounds heard between them. Getting to her apartment he ushers her in, helping her remove his coat, before placing it on the designated stand near her door. Setting down her clutch, she undoes the straps on her heels, before making her way to the bedroom. 

Watching her go pushes him in motion as he makes sure her place is securely shut up for the evening. Heading for the kitchen, he gets himself a cool glass of water before following just behind his girlfriend. 

Entering the intimate space, her back is to him, and he watches while her hands try to undo the clasp at the lower back of her dress. The placement of it clearly making it difficult for her to do so. It's no doubt caught on the little hook he knows they sew into women's clothing. 

He takes his opportunity, setting his glass down on a nearby surface before closing the short distance to her. 

"Let me." His voice is low and husky and no doubt gives away just exactly what he is thinking. Removing her hands, she waits for his touch. Rewarded when his expert fingers ghost across the skin of her lower back. He traces the edge of the fabric, before dipping beneath to grab at the hidden closure. Leaning in closer to her, his breath sweeps gently over her skin in the close proximity they share. 

"I meant what I said earlier" Nuzzling his nose into the side of her, between her auburn locks just beneath her ear, he breathes in her scent as he continues to speak "I found it extremely difficult to keep my hands off of you, with you looking like this. If I had it my way I would have taken you right there." 

"And what's stopping you now?"

"Nothing." Finished with his task, he lets the dress drop down and off of her. The sequins pooling on the floor between them. 

Turning around to face him, his eyes rake over her. Left in only a silk backless corset, the front plunges as it hugs the front of her chest. The fabric moving as one past her panty line and forming a delicious 'V' at her most intimate. The darkness of the one-piece undergarment is striking against her pale skin and he can feel himself start to harden just at the sight of her. She was beautiful before but this, this is something else entirely, and the word leaves his mouth without thought.

"FUCK."

She's actually a bit surprised with him "Egon! I don't think I've ever heard you swear before!"

"Janine..." His eyes are predatory as he continues to stare. "When you look like that there's nothing I wouldn't do." 

Unable to handle the sight of her any longer, he reaches out, desperate to finally touch her likes he's wanted to all along. Rewarded now, he grabs her roughly by the curve of her hips; his own calloused hands contrasting deliciously against the smoothness of her exposed skin. Their heated bodies flush against one another, their mouths connecting once again. The contact between them is hot and hard and when he bites down lightly on her lower lip it causes a moan deep in her throat. 

At the sound, their motions become more frantic. The both of them wanting and trying in vain to reach more of one another, to feel more skin. It's a futile attempt however because no matter how they move he's still wearing too many clothes. Hands moving like fire, he continues to explore, while hers make quick work of his buttons. But just as one of his hands wraps around the back of her neck, and the other squeezes hard underneath the curve of her ass, she can't take it anymore. Pulling in frustration until the last few pop off on their own. 

Finished, he whips off his dress shirt, her hands already working on his belt. Together they rid him of the rest of his tux until he's left in his usual boxer briefs; leaving nothing to the imagination.

Breathing hard and free of any obstacles, they separate only a moment before he's grabbing her roughly once more. Hands on her thighs, lifting her until she's in his arms. On the mattress, she takes the lead, scooting back until she's flush in the pillows. He crawls after her, hovering above her, his mouth resuming it's fervent motions across her already swollen lips. 

It doesn't take him long to move to the spot he knows effects her the most. Moving his mouth against the underside of her jaw. Sucking hard on the sensitive skin. When his teeth bite tenderly against the mark he's made, she releases another desperate moan; her leg coming up between the two of them in the process. The new arrangement causing a heady friction. One that's become unbearable with the way they continue to progress. Using her hand she rubs up against him, touching him in the place where he needs it most. The simple touch causing his hips to jerk into her in response. His reflex causes her own body to reciprocate in need, pushing against him harder, trying desperately to feel more of him than she already is. Her need for him vibrates against his body, and when her hands grip onto his shoulders, Egon gets bolder. 

Moving down lower, his mouth connects with the swell of one of her breasts. Still covered by black silk, he pulls a single cup down, kneading and biting, taking her in his mouth until he feels her nails dig into the back of his neck.

But because the garment is a one-piece, he's finding himself increasingly annoyed that he can't reach more of her. Releasing a frustrated growl against her sensitive bud, he uses both hands to pull all the fabric down. The motion is rough but she catches on, lifting her hips, so he can pull the leotard over the curve of her ass. 

Throwing the undergarment somewhere off in the distance, he chooses to remain where he is. Slowly working his way up the inside of her legs, trailing his teeth along her skin, nipping and biting as he continues higher. 

"E please." Her words are a whisper, heated and sultry. But he knows what she wants, where she wants him most, and will always give her what she asks. 

She's extremely sensitive, always has been, and when his mouth finally makes contact this time is no different; her sharp gasp shattering the quiet. He works harder. Pushed on by her vocal releases that increase in volume as she succumbs his touch. The combination of his hands and his mouth has her moaning and arching her back hard against the mattress. He knows how to please her, somehow knows exactly what she likes, and how to use it send her hurtling towards a crushing climax.

"E...Eg...Egon" She can barely get a word out as he continues. Lost in the sensations he's creating. 

"I need...sto...stop."

"What's wrong?" He's frantic as he pulls away from her. Clearly misinterpreting her cries. She's still a bit breathy as she speaks. 

"God...nothing. I...I just need you."

Wiggling his eyes playfully, he catches on to her meaning, acquiescing her request as he moves upward, getting rid of the last barrier. Placing himself at her entrance, their eyes meet. "You know, seeing you in that tux today. I admit I wanted you just as badly." At her words, he eases himself in gently. 

They both release a groan as they connect. Their sounds mingling together as their mouths drown in one another. The feeling of her is always almost too much for him and he takes it slow. Giving them both time to adjust. When she moves against him, signaling she's ready, he starts to thrust. They move together slowly, their bodies colliding in perfect rhythm, heated skin moving against each other in ecstasy laden friction. Their pace quickly increases. Each of them coming closer to release. The motions getting sloppier and more haphazard as they race to fall over the edge together. 

Flush against her, when he moves his body up, it hits her at just the right angle, the touch and depth almost too much. Reaching out against the mattress in an attempt to disperse some of her sensitivity her hand fails to grab onto anything tangible. He intervenes, his own grabbing on to hers; fingers intertwining and pinning them both to the mattress; both squeezing the other tight. Arching her back, she pulls him deeper, and he knows he can't hold on much longer. Lifting up, he removes his other hand that was cradled around her neck. Making its way between them, he finds her again, urging her to let go with his words and his touch. 

It doesn't take long before she crashes over, repeating his name as she does. Hearing his name spoken like that, falling in prayer from her lips, it takes him only a moment before he's following right behind her. 

After a few moments, they're still coming down from their high. With his weight on top of her, he leaves a trail of errant kisses against the flushed skin of her chest, their breathing slowly returning to normal. When their heartbeats are a little more regular he makes the move to roll them over and cuddle like they normally do, but she holds him firm. 

"Please, just stay for a minute?"

"Of course." Resting on his forearms above her, he watches as her once bright smile falls into something else. Looking at her so intimately it's easy to recognize the shift of her emotions. When her eyes begin to well with unshed tears he knows he can't ignore it any longer. 

His voice is quiet when he asks. "Hey...what's wrong?" But she offers him nothing. Just a shake of her head in nonchalance, acting like whatever it is that she is feeling is unimportant. He doesn't take that as an answer. 

"Come on. Come here." Pulling out for real this time, he shifts the two of them until their facing each other on the bed. 

Lying there together, face to face in the quiet, he waits for her to make the next move. But she seems content to just watch him as his eyes search hers for some kind of sign. His growing concern for her almost causes him to break the silence until she moves. Her hand coming up to brush some of the sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead. Not letting her get away with the simple gesture, he grabs her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist before bringing it against his chest, holding it firm. Returning his gaze to focus on her, he doesn't miss the way her lower lip begins to quiver. 

"Janine, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No. It's not that. Not at all. That...was wonderful. I'm just..." He recognizes she's trying to speak through some pretty heavy emotions, searching for her words carefully. "Overwhelmed."

"Talk to me about it?"

"I hate that you felt so low today. So bad about yourself." She shuts her eyes as a single tear manages to escape. 

Immediately his free hand comes up to rest on her neck. Using his thumb to rub the curve of her jaw, he coaxes her back to him. Her eyes meeting his once again. "Because you make me feel..."

"Feel what?"

Her heavy sigh brushes against him as she answers. "Everything. God, I don't even know how to put it into words. But when you look at me like you do. Like you are now, I just...I feel like I'm unworthy of something so special." She shifts closer to him on the mattress, their lower halves brushing against one another. "But I know that I've had to wait a long time to get here and I'm happy Egon. Incredibly so...because of you." Her other hand mirrors his actions. Resting against his neck and caressing the skin there. "I want nothing more than for you to have that too. Just know that I love you, ok. With everything that I have. I promise you, I love you."

He doesn't say anything. Too choked up to even formulate words. His Adam's apple shakes as he swallows hard. Keeping his jaw set in a hard line, he begins to untangle himself from her.

Getting up, her panic intercedes with his movements. Eyes wide as she watches him go. She knows she's done something that's upset him, said something to make him more self-conscious. 

"E?"

"Just wait a minute." He doesn't turn to face her. Instead picking up his discarded briefs from the floor and putting them on.

"I'm sorry! Did I upset you by saying that?... I didn't..."

Turning to look at her, still lying there, he puts his hands out, pleading with her slightly. "Just wait there...I promise. Just...wait...ok?"

And without any confirmation, he leaves. 

Sitting up fully on the mattress, she tugs at the sheet, wrapping it around her front; covering her still nude form. Her worry starts to set in as she waits for him. Her thoughts going over what she's just told him, wondering where she went wrong. Her anxiety is getting the better of her and she's about to get up, to go and look for him, when he appears back in the doorway. 

Coming back fully into the bedroom, he walks to her side of the bed sitting down gently beside her. 

"E, what's going on?"

"I...I was going to do this differently. I swear it. But for whatever reason, right now it feels like the right thing to do."

He rests his hand on her upper thigh through the thin sheet, rubbing it a bit as he does. His body is tense and she's never seen him so nervous before. He takes one hard deep breath before meeting her eyes with his own. 

"Egon please?" Her questioning spurs him forward. 

"I'm just going to say this ok. Just let me say everything and then feel free to answer."

"Alright." 

"You...make me feel things too. Emotions that I never even considered I was capable of. I'd closed myself off to so many things, because honestly, I never thought half of it would be attainable for a man like me. But then you came into my life....and everything changed Janine. You make me feel alive for the first time and I can't get enough of it. Just being around you and getting to love you...to make love with you, it's the greatest privilege I have ever been given."

She can feel him shaking against her. Reaching out, she steadies the hand already on top of her thigh. 

"I am the happiest I have ever been in my life because of you too. And today how I felt was insignificant, because at the end of it all, you were there to bring me back."

His words have made her emotional too. Her voice thick with it. "Egon, that's a beautiful thing to say."

"Well, it's true. But I'm selfish Janine because I want you..all of you." Shifting slightly he brings his other hand onto her lap, clearly holding something in his fist. "I really had planned on doing this tonight. The guys knew too. Because I figured it would be a special night for all of us and my God you looked so beautiful. But then everything went so incredibly wrong and...I just lost the nerve."

Slowly, deliberately, he shows her exactly what he's been holding on to, revealing a small velvet box. Her breath hitches slightly as she finally catches on to what's happening. "But after hearing what you just said to me...I feel like I can do anything. I love you Janine, and I want you to be my wife. Will you?"

With slightly steadier hands he opens the box before her and inside, nestled in velvet, is the most beautiful antique ring she's ever seen; the diamond sparkling in the light.

She knows he's waiting for an answer but right now, she's so choked up by his words and the display in front of her that she literally can't get any of her own out. Her hands come over her chest, feeling her rapidly beating heart and willing it to calm. But when nothing more comes from her his face falls. It's easy to see with the way he looks at her so expectantly, and she tries again to answer him but she's truly and utterly speechless. And of course, he misreads her reaction.

Bringing the ring down, he looks away from her, attempting to keep his voice neutral. "I'm sorry. I should have made it special for you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

He tries to get up, but before he leaves her fully her hand catches his, stopping his escape. 

And by some miracle, she finds her voice, but the words that come out are not what she expects to fall from her own mouth. 

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you had it? The ring...I mean." 

He sits back down beside her, really thinking before he answers. "I guess...after Gozer. After our first date really. That's when I bought it."

"But...but that's...that was almost over a year ago now."

"I know."

"And you've really had it all this time?"

"Yes." His answer is so honest it takes her back a little. 

"But why Egon?"

"Because, we honestly thought we were going to die." He pauses. Collecting himself before revealing something he's been carrying with him for some time. "And even though I should have been terrified, so scared of what was to come, I couldn't stop thinking about you, being without you, and those thoughts were scarier than anything I was facing."

"You thought about me?"

"And only you."

"But we weren't even dating then."

"You're right." His eyes are sheepish. "But when I came down, smoking and sticky, and you just ran into my arms, nothing had ever felt more right. It felt like home."

Tears have been trailing down her face during their entire conversation but his last admission seems to have done it. Her mouth opening and closing a few times before she finds her voice. "Egon are you sure you want me?"

"I want nothing else." Making a bold move, he slips the ring on to her finger. 

Sitting up to meet him the sheet falls away from her body, her bare chest colliding with his. She acts with such suddenness and such force that he stumbles a bit when they collide, falling back onto the mattress. His arms wrap tightly around her waist to steady them as she comes down on top of him. Grabbing the sides of his face, all he feels is the cool metal of her ring before her heated mouth collides with his. 

And everything in this moment, all of the feelings he's experiencing are completely dizzying. He's undone when he feels her smiling against him. 

But he has to be sure. 

Pulling back a moment, he looks at her, her face glittering with tears as he clarifies. 

"So...is that a yes?"

"Of course. It was never anything but." Getting serious her eyes stare straight into his, her hands holding him firm. "I want to be your wife Egon. Please?"

He laughs a little as his hands cover hers "I thought I asked you?"

"You did."

"So let me get this straight. You'd be my wife and I'd be your husband?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now I just don't know."

"You're terrible"

"But I'm yours?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."


End file.
